


Mentor: Losing the War

by orphan_account



Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, mentor to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanos's victory has come
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748410
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Mentor: Losing the War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysous4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysous4life/gifts).



> Another part finished and ready for you all
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

Peter was on the phone looking at pictures of himself and Natasha when his senses came to life, looking behind him his eyes landed on the danger, turning to his friend Ned he asked for a distraction, once Ned got their attention Peter webbed the window open and she jumped out onto the side of the school, slipping his mask on Peter grabbed his bag pack and launched off the side of it.

Shooting his web onto the underside of the bridge Peter web swinged towards the ship hovering over New York, changing as he web swinged towards the danger Spider-Man threw his bag-pack and webbed it to the side of the nearest building before web swinging towards the fight where Iron Man was right now laying on the ground with a big Alien brute walking towards him.

The alien raised its weapon and thrusted it forward but it stopped before it could hit Iron Man, poking his head around the weapon “Hey Man, what’s up Mr Stark?” he asked,

“Kid, where did you come from?” Iron Man asked as he lay there looking at Peter.

“Field trip to…” Peter’s senses kicked in as the big alien yanked his weapon away, launching over the alien Peter webbed it in the face “What’s this guys problem Mr Stark?” Peter asked as he slammed his fist into the aliens face.

Peter, Tony and the monster fought before Tony sent Peter after Doctor Strange who was being chased by Ebony Maw, as he chased after the wizard and Dr Strange Peter saw a sign flying his way, launching himself into the air Peter backflipped and span as the sign that was thrown his way flew past under him.

Launching another web line Spider-Man resumed his chase “Why to bad guys throw things at me? not cool” Peter quipped as he closed in on the Maw, turning around as he floated on debris after Strange the Maw raised small concrete blocks and turned them into deadly shards before launching them at him.

Peter released his web and shot another onto the side of the building, yanking hard Peter ran across the side of the building before launching himself off it and fired a web into the Maw’s face, grunting the maw tried to get the webbing off as Peter swung past and used his webbing to catch Strange but before he could carry strange and the Time Stone to safety Peter and Strange were caught in a bright blue light and dragged towards the ship.

Peter grabbed onto the nearby streetlight but it gave out and they were beamed up towards the ship.

Tony called in Peter’s new suit 17:A which was his Iron Spider suit and tried to send Peter home, but Peter latched onto the side and ripped his parachute off before climbing inside “Oh Nat’s going to kill me” Peter thought to himself.

In the meantime:

Wanda was on the transport heading to pick up Wanda and Vision, though Natasha was worried about Peter after his phone call to her earlier and he admitted he was on the ship that was leaving the planet, if anything happened to Peter she was going to break Tony’s neck.

Mean whilst:

Tony watched as the child of Thanos that called himself The Maw tortured Doctor Strange for the Time Stone, as Tony watched he failed to notice the cloak belonging to Doctor Strange coming up behind him, there was a tap on his shoulder and Tony turned as his repulsor armed but he stopped before he could fire, sighing in relief Tony lowered his hand and looked at the cloak “Wow, you’re seriously a loyal piece of outerwear, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty” Peter said as he lowered himself down on his web as Tony and the Cloak turn to face Peter, dropping down from above.

“What the…” Tony spoke but was cut off by Peter “I know what you're gonna say” Peter interrupted.

“You should not be here” Tony stated firmly all the while thinking _‘Natasha’s going to kill me’_ as the cloak moved closer to his side as Peter continued to ramble on and even turning the blame on Tony which seemed to shock the cloak as it floated beside Tony, looking down at Ebony Maw and Doctor Strange; Peter turned to Tony “Okay, haven you seen this really old movie Alien?” he asked.

In the Meantime:

Natasha and Steve had picked up Wanda and a wounded Vision and fought off 2 aliens that had attacked them, Peter was still weighing heavily on her mind after the fight as she sat there alone with her thoughts, pulling out her cell phone Natasha looked at the image of her and Peter laughing as they held onto each other, hugging each other tight but not too tight in Peter’s case.

He was always careful when it came to hugging Natasha, always scared that he would hurt her with his strength, Natasha looked at her widow bites with a fond smile, Peter had given them to her on her last visit to see him, he had spent many hours working on them and had even worked on her batons, upgrading them for higher voltage, more efficient and had a staff assembly mode.

When they arrived at the Avengers compound Natasha went into Peter’s room where he slept whenever he stayed over whenever Tony was working on something, it was here that Peter gave her new widow bites and her new upgraded batons, looking at the picture beside the bed Natasha smiled, it was the picture from Peter’s 17th birthday and with a smile she picked it up and looked at it before she set it down and got to her feet,

Peter will come back… he had too.

He was too scared of making Natasha angry.

Titan:

Getting into their positions to ambush Thanos, Peter looked at the image of Natasha again on his suits HUD before he readied himself, making his way closer to the edge slowly Peter observed the conversation between Strange and Thanos before brought they sprung the trap, Thanos survived the object Tony brought down on his head and the fight began.

Launching at Thanos as Strange opened a portal; Spider-Man shot out from the portal and his first collided with Thanos face, the fight continued as Thanos used the stones to fight back until finally they had managed to trap and subdue him, Peter almost had the gauntlet off when Quill lost it and Thanos snapped out of it.

That is when everything went wrong for them.

Back In Wakanda:

Natasha with T’Challa, Bruce, Steve, Sam, Rhodey and Bucky with the army of Wakanda, Peter was still on her mind as she stood there beside them, she looked up at the sky and smiled to herself as she pulled out her batons and readied them, she wondered if Peter was okay and if he was staying out of trouble, not knowing that Peter and Tony had linked up with members of the guardians and ambushed Thanos.

Titan:

Tony gasped as he staggered in Thanos’s hold and his own weapon jammed into himself after Thanos snapped it off and stabbed him with it, lowering to the floor Tony gasped as he looked at Thanos who was looking at him with respect “When I am done Half of humanity will survive” Thanos stated “I hope they remember you” he said but before he could finish Tony off Spider-Man charged at the Titan.

Tony watched in shock as Spider-Man stood toe to toe with Thanos, no smart quips from the teenager, he was throwing punches and kicks and using moves that her obviously taught by Natasha, Tony watched as Peter and the Titan squared off against one another, violently throwing punches at one another as Tony pulled the weapon out of him and tossed it aside before watching.

Launching into the air Peter’s fist collided with Thanos’s jaw with a _‘crack’_ and Thanos was knocked to the ground, Tony let a brief smile lift as he watched the titan rise up and spit blood but that was not all that came out, a tooth was spat from his mouth too, Peter’s face lit up and he raised his hands in the air “I KNOCKED HIS TOOTH OUT!!!” He cried out but hie froze when Thanos looked at him with such rage.

“Oh f…” Peter was cut off by a punch to his body that knocked him flying into a pile of debris, Peter groaned painfully as he struggled to his feet “Okay, just my lungs, kidney’s and slight brain damage but otherwise… shake it off” he quipped as he looked at the titan coming towards him.

Grabbing a large piece of debris Peter swung it around with all his strength and Thanos staggered from the blow as Peter surprised him, tossing the piece he was holding down Peter glared at the titan “You’re going to find it difficult to use that gauntlet” Peter started “Once I rip your arm off” Peter launched at the titan but Thanos back handed Peter hard with his gauntleted hand.

Tony watched as Thanos tossed Peter about and was about to finish the young teenager off when Strange spoke up “Wait!!!” he called as he sat there leaning against the debris behind him “Don’t kill him, spare him and Tony and I will give you the stone” Strange said.

Thanos looked at him “No trick” he warned, his boot resting on Peter’s chest keeping the spider hero pinned.

Strange revealed the Time Stone to him and Thanos smiled, picking Peter up Thanos tossed him aside before taking the Time Stone and attaching it to his gauntlet, vanishing away using the space stone the Avengers and the Guardians were left wallowing in defeat as Tony looked at Strange who simply stated “We’re in the Endgame now”

The Avengers on Earth failed and Thanos got his hands on the last Infinity stone from Vision, snapping his fingers he completed what he had set out to do and everyone watched in horror as Bucky, Sam, T’Challa, Shuri and many more on the battlefield of Wakanda turn to ash before their eyes.

Natasha stood there dreading.

Was Peter alive… was he gone?

Back on Titan the guardians had turned to ash before their eyes and Strange soon followed, Tony watched as Strange turned to ash before his eyes before Peter's voice came from behind him “Mr. Stark” turning towards Peter who was staggering Tony made his way over to him but Peter’s legs gave out from under him, Tony held onto him tight _‘No… No not Peter!”_ Tony thought to himself as he held onto Peter who collapsed to the floor as Tony held onto him Peter looked at Tony with a pained smile “Tell… Tell Nat I’m sorry” Peter whispered before fading away, turning to ash in Tony’s arms leaving Tony on Titan with Nebula

“He did it” Nebula whispered as they sat there on the battlefield, mourning their failure.

Endgame:

Carol Danvers found and returned Tony and Nebula to Earth where Pepper and the surviving Avengers and Rocket was waiting for them, Natasha watched as Tony and Nebula made their way down the steps of the ship together before Steve ran to Tony’s aid, walking along Tony looked to Steve “I couldn’t stop him” Tony said to him pained.

“Neither could I” Steve replied as he aided Steve but Tony came to a stop when his eyes landed on Natasha who stood there looking as if she was waiting for him to say it.

“I lost the kid” Tony said as a lone tear ran down his cheek.

Natasha clenched her fists “His name was Peter” she turned and stormed back off inside the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Endgame next, this is where Natasha's feelings come into play.


End file.
